The Wedding
by crazeangel00
Summary: Sean and Emma have been together for many years. Sean finally feels secure enough in his job to make Emma his wife. When tragedy hits it brings someone back who never wanted to come home. Who will it be? Not great at summaries, first fanfic.
1. The Proposal

"Emma I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. You have been there for me through the hard times and the good times. The whole time I was in Wassaga all I thought about was you, and how I could better myself for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Sean Cameron asked after he got down on his knees. He had been planning this moment for weeks, he made a reservation at the classiest restaurant in town, bought the best ring he could find and afford, with help from Manny Santos, and practiced the speech for days. Now he was down on his knees staring at his girlfriend and holding the box open. He prayed that she'd say yes, knowing that in the earlier years and still even now their relationship had been rocky. It was less rocky these days, due to the fact that he had matured, and tried hard to do his best by her. He loved her with all of his heart.

Emma looked at him, and smiled her heart melting smile, "Yes Sean, Yes, I will marry you." Sean slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. A deep passionate kiss filled with happiness and relief. She had said yes! He was finally going to be with her forever. She was going to be his wife. He couldn't wait.

**A few minutes later at Emma's house**

"Mom, Snake, we have some great news!" Emma said excitedly.

"Sean and I are getting married!" Emma was all smiles.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations honey!" Her parents said.

"I've got to call Manny! She's gonna be so happy!"

Sean knew that Emma's parents hadn't always thought the best of him, but was relieved that they were happy about the news. They were coming to trust him more and more it seemed. He was happy about that because he valued their respect. Snake had been his favorite teacher at Degrassi and he had hated himself for losing Snake's trust and respect a few years ago when he stole his laptop. It had bothered him, a lot, so recently he had bought Snake another laptop. Sean's job as the manager at the garage had come with a huge raise that had finally made him sure enough that he could support Emma. He laughed as Emma talked animatedly with her best friend on the phone.

Manny was making a movie that was being filmed at their old high school. She was playing a teacher whose high school sweetheart had just recently moved back to town after his father had died. Manny's character, Sarah, had at one time been engaged to the high school sweetheart, Shane. Things had gone wrong between them, misunderstandings mostly, caused by a member of the band he had been in. But when he had come back to town Sarah's feelings for Shane had, too.

Sean's thoughts came back to his fiancée as she hung up the phone with Manny. Wow Sean still couldn't believe that she was his fiancée it still seemed unreal. Sean started talking to Snake and Emma smiled. Manny had promised to come and see her the next day, and wanted to hear all the details. Emma couldn't believe that all her dreams were coming true. She had a great job as a teacher at Degrassi High and now she was engaged to the man she had never once stopped loving. Sure there had been other, but none had compared to Sean. He was and always would be her one true love.

Emma and Sean talked to her parents for a little longer before heading to Sean's apartment. Getting into Sean's car Emma smiled as he kissed her and after pulling apart said, "I am so happy that you asked me to marry you. You mean the world to me."

Sean smiled back at her, "Emma you should know by now that you are my world. You mean everything to me and I can't wait to make you my wife." 

Sean put the car in gear and drove to his apartment. When they got there Emma smiled, "So now that we're alone, do you wanna go to bed?"

Sean laughed knowing exactly what Emma meant. "Do you even have to ask?"


	2. Manny Arrives

It was five in the evening when Manny Santos pulled into the parking space in front of Sean and Emma's apartment. She smiled seeing the grin on Emma's face as she opened the door. "How's it going miss bride-to-be?" Manny said laughing.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this. It feels so unreal." Emma said and as Manny asked her questions about the previous night she filled her in with as much details as possible. Manny was happy for her friend, but also wished she had someone. She had lost the one guy she truly loved to Ellie Nash her senior year. Craig and Ellie had gotten married a few years back, and no matter how much she tried she couldn't stop loving him. She was happy for him, but she still wished she were in Ellie's place. She had moved on, and while there was no one in her life now she never gave up hope that she would find someone.

Emma told her that she and Sean had set a tentative date for mid-October, and that Manny would of course be the maid of honor. Manny smiled looking forward to helping Emma plan her wedding something that she and Emma had talked about and planned for many years. Manny's movie was going to wrap in about a month and she told Emma that after the movie she would stay in town and help her. Manny and Emma talked and visited until Sean came home an hour later and joined in the conversation. Manny stayed for supper and after another hour and a round of hugs she left.

Manny was about to get into her car when she heard someone call her name. It was Spinner, she smiled at him and he asked her how she'd been. They talked for a few minutes and Manny started to shiver, Spinner noticed and asked if she wanted to go up to his apartment and catch up. Manny smiled and said she'd love that. Spinner smiled and they walked up to his apartment and he opened the door. It might be small, but it was his. "Would you like something to drink?" Spinner offered.

"Sure I'll take some water," Manny said.

Spinner and Manny talked about old times and caught up on what they'd been doing since high school. Spinner smiled he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had had a crush on Manny for years, and now here she was in his living room.


	3. Shopping for Dresses

Emma smiled as her little sister came up to her. Sarah was five years old, and looked so much like Spike that Emma always felt like she was seeing a younger version of her mother. Emma loved Sarah and never considered anyone else for the job of flower girl. In fact, Emma had come over that day to take Spike and Sarah out with her, Manny, and Liberty. They were going dress shopping. It was about five months before the wedding.

Emma had been so busy lately planning her wedding and working that she hadn't had much time to be with Sean. She felt that she had barely even seen him in fact. Sean didn't feel bad about this, he knew for a fact that she loved him and that she was busy with stuff for the most important day of their life. Emma smiled remembering the little time they had spent together yesterday, Sean had made her a home cooked meal and dessert. They had topped all that off with a movie, and then stayed up a little bit later than usual in bed. It had been a great night and reminded her why she loved Sean so much.

Spike came out the door to see her oldest and youngest children playing in the front yard. Emma had grown into a beautiful young lady, and was soon going to be married. The thought of Emma's upcoming nuptials brought up mixed emotions in Spike. She was happy that this day was finally coming, but sad that she was giving her little girl to another person to care for. She had come to love Sean as a second son over the years, and couldn't wish for a better person to marry Emma.

Emma smiled as her mom was followed out by Liberty and Manny. Manny was on the phone with her current boyfriend, Spinner. Spinner was someone Manny had never really seen herself with, but once she had decided to give him a chance she had seen how wonderful of a person he could be. They had been together for five months and were still incredibly happy together. This was good for Manny as she had never really stayed with any guy for more than three months besides Craig. Another thing that Manny was noticing, she was getting over Craig. She never thought she would get over him, that he was her one true love. She now knew he wasn't and the thought that Spinner just might be made her truly happy.

The women and Sarah got into Spike's van and drove into the next town to shop at David's Bridal. They met with Emma's wedding consultant about fifteen minutes after they got there, and spent a few hours looking through dresses before deciding on a strapless A-line white dress that cost a little over $450. The bridesmaid dresses were a little more complicated as they were looking for a color and style that looked good on both Manny and Liberty. They finally decided on an apple colored Empire dress. Emma also chose a beautiful veil that covered her face and looked really good with the dress. Emma and the other women then set to work finding a flower girl dress. The one that they finally decided on was a miniature version of Emma's dress with an apple colored sash to match the bridesmaid's dresses. Having spent most of the day looking at wedding dresses and wedding party dresses, the group went out to a local diner about half a mile away.

**Sean's POV**

Sean and Jay were busy working on a car that had just been brought in. Sean and Jay had gotten closer over the years and Sean had asked Jay to be his best man. The two were now joking around about how fast they could get the job done. Jay got under the hood to check the engine and saw what the problem was. Sean and Jay worked on the engine for about two hours before it was done.

When they had finished with the car Sean and Jay looked around to see that they along with the receptionist were the only ones still there. They decided to close up for the day seeing as how it was about half an hour after closing time. The two men always got too into their job, this sometimes annoyed Emma, but she understood. Jay and Sean went to their respective cars, and Sean called out to Jay, "You wanna come over and have supper with Emma and me tonight?"

"Sure let me go home and get a shower and I'll be right over."

But Jay wouldn't make it to Sean's that night…


	4. I'm his brother

Manny got out of her car at Spinner's apartment. She was now living with him, as she had finished her movie. Spinner lived in the apartment up and to the left of Sean and Emma's. Spinner smiled as he opened the door to the most beautiful woman he had ever known. Manny was the woman of his dreams and always had been. She was very precious to him, and he tried to convey this to her as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. The two of them gave into their desires and Spinner took Manny in his arms and carried her to their bed.

Downstairs in Emma and Sean's apartment there was a knock on the door. Sean opened it expecting Jay, but was instead met by a police officer. "Mr. Cameron, I am sorry to inform you that your friend Jay Hogart, was in a bad automobile accident about fifteen minutes ago. He's in ICU at the hospital. We recommend that you come with us."

Sean yelled for Emma and told her what was happening. She came rushing out of the bedroom and told Sean to get in her car and she would drive to the hospital. In the twenty minutes it took to get to the hospital Sean seemed numb, but on the inside his thoughts were running wild. What would he do without his best friend? He needed Jay to live. He had seen enough deaths in his life; Rick and JT were just a few.

When they got to the hospital they waited for the doctors to tell them news of Jay's condition. A doctor came out, and asked who was family, Sean immediately spoke up, "I'm his brother."

"Sir I am not going to tell you this isn't serious, Jay is in critical condition. We have him stabilized but he is in a coma. You can go and see him now, but he does have extensive damage from the wreck."

The doctor only wanted one person with Jay at a time right now so Emma hugged Sean and watched him go upstairs with tears in his eyes. Emma slowly dialed Spinner's number knowing that Manny would be there. When Manny answered the phone and heard Emma's voice she immediately knew something was wrong. She sounded as if she was crying and Manny knew that Emma needed her. When Emma finally got out what was going on Manny told her that she would be right there. Jay Hogart might not be Manny's favorite person, but they had become somewhat closer over the years. Plus he and Spinner were good friends so she had been seeing a lot of him lately.

Manny then returned to the bedroom to give Spinner the bad news.

_Sorry that it's been so long. I have been sick and been trying to get all this crappy homework done. I will try and get it updated once a week, but no promises. I have a big research paper due, and will be gone to Nashville for a little while. Thanks to all my reviewers. Don't hate me for this, I can tell you this much though, may be this will bring in another character from Degrassi???_

_Bonnie_


	5. Hold On for Me

**Alex's POV**

Alex stared at the wall in her house in New York. She was catching the first flight out to go back home... not home, it hadn't been her home for years now. She had left with out looking back when Paige had gotten engaged to Eric, a wealthy engineer from Quebec. She and Paige hadn't even been broken up three weeks when all this happened. Alex had begged with Paige, told her she still loved her, done everything she could, but all to no avail.

Now she was going back to Degrassi, and all for the only other person who had ever truly meant something to her. She had often thought of him, she had asked about him through mutual friends, and sometimes felt a pang of jealousy when she heard he was going out with a girl. Jay had hurt her; really hurt her when he had cheated on her. She didn't know if she could go through that again. One thing she did know for sure was that she didn't want him to die, especially not without getting to see him one last time.

As she gathered her bags and headed out to the taxicab that had just shown up, she wiped several tears from her eyes. "Hold on Jay, I'm coming."­­­­­

**Emma's POV**

"Hey Jay, it's Emma. I don't really know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I am pulling for you. You have to make it out of this, you've come to mean a lot to me. You know that in itself is kinda funny if you think about it… I remember how much I used to despise you. But Jay you're such a close friend now that I consider you like another brother. I don't want to lose you now. Please hang in there and come back to us." Emma said with tears in her eyes as she looked at the bruised body of her "other brother".

She thought back to days past. Jay had been a big help to both her and Sean after the big confrontation, where Sean almost went back home. She and Jay had both settled their differences for the sake of Sean and learned to deal with each other after that. Jay had made it into her good graces by helping Sean through the rough patches, and sometimes even her. For instance once her car had broken down on the side of the road. She had called Sean's cell phone for help, but he had been busy working. Jay had answered the phone and told Sean the problem, and offered to go and get her. There were many times like those throughout the years she and Sean had been together. Jay had turned out okay, he really had. He matured a lot after Sean got back. This surprised a lot of people seeing as Sean used to be a bad boy and all, but in truth this time it was Sean who influenced Jay.

As Emma sadly got up to leave and let someone else come in she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hang in there bro."

**Sean's POV**

"Jay you won't believe who is coming to see you. The girl you still talk about, the one you can't get out of your head… yea, Alex. I called her and told her what happened. She told me to tell you to hang on because she wants to see that smirking face." Sean said smiling inwardly.

Sean smiled remembering how close Jay and Alex had once been. He knew that they both still had some kinda feelings for each other, but Alex would never admit it. Alex was supposed to be in that night. Sean closed his eyes and did something he didn't often do. He prayed. After he was done he told Jay what was on his mind.

"Jay I also want you to get out of this coma for me. I need you bro, you're my best friend. Who else am I supposed to turn to when Emma and I have a fight? You always know just what to say to cheer me up. You always have my back; you are the best friend I could ever ask for. Stay strong for me, for Emma, for all of your friends."

**Alex's POV**

Alex boarded the plane filled with apprehension. She knew that if it wasn't for Jay she wouldn't be doing this. Her boss, Linda, had understood completely when she asked for time off. Linda knew that Alex had long been running from her past, and felt it was high time she go back and face it. Alex sighed and got into her seat. She was scared of what she would find when she got to Jay's hospital room. She didn't want to this to be the last time she would see him alive.

_So what do you guys think? I will get back to Sean and Emma's wedding in chapter 7 or so. Read and review. OH I also forgot-_

_I do not own any of the Degrassi Characters. Nor do I own the title or anything. Just the story._

_Bonnie_


	6. Alex's Return

**Alex**

Alex saw Manny Santos, a girl that she had never really liked, waiting with Emma Nelson as she got off the plane. She walked over to them nervously. She and Emma had never really gotten along, but they weren't exactly enemies either. When she reached them she finally asked the one question that she'd been dreading the answer to all day. "How is Jay? Is he still in the coma?"

"He's still in the coma, but the doctors are getting more hopeful. He seems to be doing a lot better." Emma responded, "Let's get your stuff and I'll take you to see him if that's what you'd like."

"Yes, that'd be great."

The women went to get Alex's belongings, and went outside to Emma's waiting car. Alex sat in the back seat quietly looking out the window at the familiar surroundings. Memories came flooding back from her past; the closer they got to the hospital the more vivid the memories. Then the most painful one of all came back to her:

_"Where are you going Alex?" Jay said from the shadows._

_"Away from you, and as far away from this damn place as I can get! I can't stand this place, there are too many memories, and none of them are good. All anyone has ever done is to cause me pain. You, Amy, Paige, everyone! I hate all of you!" Alex couldn't help it. She had to lash out at someone, she would rather it have been Paige, she was the real reason that Alex had decided to leave, but Jay had found her first._

_"I've apologized to you a million times, Alex! Quite frankly it's getting old, you need to grow up, and learn that it's not all about you! Other people have feelings, too. You aren't the only one who has ever been hurt you know." Jay responded getting madder by the second._

_"Whatever Jay just leave me alone! I don't ever want to see your ugly face, or anyone else from this stupid town, EVER AGAIN!" Alex said running away from Jay before the tears fell._

"You okay back there? You're awful quiet." Emma asked bringing Alex back to reality.

"Yes, I'm fine." Alex lied wiping away the single tear that had escaped. She looked out the window just in time to see Degrassi. This brought a whole new set of memories back, but she pushed them to the back of her mind and asked, "Don't you teach there Emma?"

"Yeah, It's my third year as a teacher, and I am loving it." Emma responded. A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital. As Alex got out of the car, she prepared herself to see the man that she had hurt so much that day. The women walked into the hospital and rode up on the elevator to Jay's floor. When they got off Emma pointed Alex in the direction of Jay's room and wished her luck before walking over to Sean.

Alex walked down the hall to Jay's room, and closed her eyes silently hoping for the best, before opening the door and walking in. She gasped at what she saw; there in the bed was the man she had once loved, covered in bruises. "Jay, oh my gosh, I am so sorry for everything; this, the past, just everything. I have thought of that day so often, I never meant any of it! I was upset, it just came out, I…I love you Jay."

Alex was sitting in the chair beside Jay's bed crying. She felt someone run a hand through her hair. Startled she looked up into a pair of dark green eyes.

_So what do you guys think? Thank you to all of my reviewers. I appreciate each and every one of you. I think this is the best chapter yet. What do you think? Let me know okay?_

_Bonnie_


End file.
